Falcon
Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, better known as Falcon, is a former Armed Forces paratrooper who became an ally of Captain America during the HYDRA Uprising and assisted him during his search for Bucky Barnes. After the War against Ultron, Wilson became a member of the second incarnation of the Avengers. His encounter with Ant-Man led him to recommend him to assist Steve Rogers. Biography Military Career .]] Sam Wilson joined the United States Air Force, serving two tours and eventually becoming a pararescueman, assigned to the 58th Rescue Squadron. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon along with his wingman, Riley. During a mission, Riley was killed after he was hit by an RPG and Wilson could do nothing to save him. After losing his friend, Wilson found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving and soon left the military and focused his efforts on helping soldiers suffering with PTSD. Meeting Captain America ]] After returning home, he joined the Department of Veterans Affairs with the intention of helping people suffering from . While out on a morning jog across Washington DC, Wilson met Steve Rogers, who managed to casually run past Wilson several times, teasing him as he went much to Wilson's annoyance. Once Wilson stopped to catch his breath, the two talked about their status as veterans and their time serving in the Armed Forces. Wilson asked Rogers about the differences between living in the 1940's and now before recommending some music for him to hear. Their conversation was cut short when Rogers was called away on a mission, but Wilson told him to visit him at the DVA one day. ]] Steve Rogers kept his word and after a meeting with sufferers of PTSD in which he helped a woman who was suffering from visions of IEDs in the roads, Wilson met with Rogers who complimented him on his speech. Wilson told Rogers about his time at war and how he had lost his friend Riley during a battle but had found a new purpose with helping Veterans adapt to being back home. Rogers told Wilson that he was struggling with the idea of what to do with himself if he was not a soldier, but Wilson assured him that he could do whatever he wanted to do. Helping the Fugitives While on the run from undercover members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sought refuge with Wilson, which he offered them without a second thought. While at his home, Wilson made the pair breakfast and allowed them to use his shower. When Wilson learned of the details of Rogers' and Romanoff's predicament and offered his assistance, revealing to them that he was part of a military project that tested a new form of winged jetpacks. ]] After retrieving his wings from Fort Meade, Wilson traveled with Rogers and Romanoff to interrogate HYDRA sleeper agent Jasper Sitwell. Wilson called Sitwell on the phone and threatened to have him shot if he did not to exactly as instructed, he ordered him to go to the roof of a nearby building where he was questioned by Rogers and Romanoff. When Romanoff resorted to kicking Sitwell off the building, Wilson flew in and caught him and brought him back to the top of the building. This fall scared Sitwell so much he revealed HYDRA's plan to Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson. Encounter with the Winter Soldier soldiers]] Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff took Jasper Sitwell in their car and drove towards the Triskelion, where they planned to use Sitwell's clearance to gain access and shut down Project Insight. However they were ambushed by the Winter Soldier. Sitwell was killed but the others managed to escape the car and a fight erupted in the streets. Wilson gave Rogers and Romanoff cover with a machine gun and fought off the HYDRA assassins. Eventually Wilson managed to defeat the unit of HYDRA soldiers and went in search of Rogers and Romanoff, taking his EXO-7 Falcon Suit with him. Wilson discovered Captain America battling the Winter Soldier and flew in to help, kicking the Winter Soldier out of the way before he could shoot Rogers. Romanoff then fired a granade launcher at him which caused him to flee. Before they could get away, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson were taken by some of HYDRA's infiltrators within S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Brock Rumlow and were put in the back of a van to be executed. Meeting Nick Fury ]] They were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill, who brought them to a secret facility where S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was recuperating from an assassination attempt. Together they worked out a plan to get aboard the Project Insight Helicarriers and reprogramme them to target each other. Wilson later talked with Rogers about what they should do if they encounter the Winter Soldier again, Wilson telling him he was the kind of guy you have to stop rather than save. Battle at the Triskelion ]] Wilson, Rogers and Hill broke into the Triskelion and took over the control room. Once there Rogers informed every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent of HYDRA's infiltration of their organisation and Alexander Pierce's true plans for Project Insight; Rogers urged them to stand against the enemy, when he was finished. Wilson jokingly asked if he had practised the speech or simply made it up as he went along. With the Project Insight Helicarriers being launched, Wilson helped Rogers install three special chips that would take away HYDRA's control over the Project Insight Helicarriers. Wilson used his flight suit to battle a Quinjet controlled by HYDRA. When a hole was blown into the side of a Helicarrier, Wilson was able to get aboard and install one of the microchips. Later, Wilson saved Captain America from a deadly fall and carried him to the third Helicarrier; however they were immediately attacked by the Winter Soldier who damaged Wilson's flight suit before kicking him off the Helicarrier and forcing him to skydive down to the Triskelion, pulling his parachute just in time. Showdown with Brock Rumlow ]] Wilson encountered and attacked Brock Rumlow inside the Triskelion as Rumlow was making his way to attack Black Widow and Nick Fury. The two soldiers fought each other in hand to hand combat. Rumlow managed to gain the upper hand during the fight, using fighting tricks such as headbutts to get the advantage before throwing Wilson across the room and taunting him. Their battle was cut short when Wilson spotted a Helicarrier heading straight for the Triskelion. Using his headstart to his advantage, Wilson ran for his life while Brock Rumlow was crushed by debris. Wilson was forced to jump from the 41st floor of the building where he was picked up by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter piloted by Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff. Although Wilson berated the pair for almost killing him with the helicopter's blades, they soon turned their attention to escaping the explosions and finding Captain America. ' hospital bed]] Rogers was found unconscious near the ruins of the Triskelion and hospitalized after his fight with the Winter Soldier had left him almost beaten to death and with a gunshot wound in the stomach. Wilson stayed beside his bed until he recovered and played the music he had previously recommended to him. When Rogers awakened, the first words he said to Wilson were "On your left" causing Wilson to smile with amusement. Search for Bucky Barnes At the fake gravesite for Nick Fury, Wilson was offered by Fury to join him on his mission to exterminate HYDRA. Wilson refused, stating that he was not a spy. They said their goodbyes and Natasha Romanoff gave Rogers the Winter Soldier's file. Wilson agreed to help Rogers in his search for Bucky Barnes.Captain America: The Winter Soldier During their search, Rogers was called to rejoin the Avengers, leaving Wilson to hunt for Barnes on his own.Avengers: Operation HYDRAAvengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Party ]] Wilson was invited to a party at Avengers Tower to celebrate the successful battle against HYDRA which led to the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Wilson and Steve Rogers spoke about the battle; Wilson jokingly wanted to know why he had not been invited to assist in the battle as he had been helping Rogers in the search for Bucky Barnes, but he still assured Rogers that he was not massively interested in joining the Avengers at that point. New Avengers Wilson was recruited into the new Avengers' roster along with Vision, James Rhodes and Wanda Maximoff. Wilson arrived at the New Avengers Facility with his new uniform complete with upgraded mechanical wings. The new Avengers began their training under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. Duel at New Avengers Facility ]] While training at the New Avengers Facility, Wilson detected an intruder in the base and decided to investigate. Flying onto the roof, Wilson spotting a man wearing a suit that seemed to make him the size of an Ant. Once it was made clear that Wilson could see this man despite his tiny size, the man regrow to normal height and introduced himself as Scott with the code-name Ant-Man, noting that he was a big fan of Falcon and the Avengers. Wilson demanded to know why Ant-Man was in the facility but the man claimed to simply be needing to borrow a device from them. ]] Believing that Ant-Man was a sort of spy, Falcon attempted to arrest him only for him to shirk and punch Wilson, they then began fighting. Ant-Man managed to stop Falcon by shrinking and disabling Falcon's suit from the inside. When Falcon managed to recover from the fall, Ant-Man had already escaped with the device and Falcon was unable to track him. Wilson then said through the comm link that Captain America must never know about this embarrassing failure.Ant-Man Searching for Ant-Man Though embarrassed, Wilson became fascinated by this new hero and his powers, having heard of him using his abilities to stop the sale of a new super-weapon called the Yellowjacket Suit. Believing that he could be of benefit to the Avengers, Wilson began to ask around to try and find and recruit Ant-Man for the Avengers, despite only knowing his frist name to be Scott. Eventually Wilson became close to finding him through the friend of a friend of the Ant-Man who agreed to help him. Finding Barnes discuss locating Barnes]] Later, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers eventually tracked Bucky Barnes down to a remote location and managed to capture him by trapping his cybernetic arm in a vice. While Barnes accepted his capture, Rogers told Wilson that they would not inform Tony Stark of Barnes' capture, as Stark could not be trusted with the information. They then discussed recruiting Barnes and Ant-Man, whom Wilson had recently encountered, to their team.Ant-Man Post-credits Scene Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight': Using his specialized winged jetpack, Sam Wilson is able to fly faster than the speed as a jet, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. He was able to avoid automatic fire from an Insight Quinjet and the shots of the Insight Helicarriers' main weaponry. **'Enhanced Vision': The EXO-7's goggles allow Wilson to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either far away or too small to see for the naked eye. Abilities *'Expert Acrobat': In order to withstand the equilibrium shifting caused by flight, Wilson is an expert acrobat. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his fight maneuvers to avoid being shot from the sky. *'Expert Marksman': Wilson is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, as he has shown with his retractable sidearms. *'Expert Martial Artist': As a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Wilson is highly trained and skilled in hand to hand combat. He was able to hold his own against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow, though he was unable to defeat him. *'Expert Tactician': Wilson has shown capabilities in planing special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot': Wilson displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Equipment *'EXO-7 Falcon:' Prototype jet-pack with wings that enables the user to fly. The wings can also be used as defensive and offensive weapons, as they are highly flexible. *' ': Falcon carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. He uses them to great effect during the assault on the Helicarrier. *'Goggles:' Falcon has a pair of protective goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also possess telescopic and microscopic vision. *[[Redwing Drone|'Redwing Drone']]': '''A Drone that assists Falcon during missions. Relationships Allies *Riley † - Wingman *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Partner, Close Friend and Leader **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **James Rhodes/War Machine *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy turned Recruit Enemies *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † **Brock Rumlow *Khalid Khandil *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Video Game Only *R.A.I.D. **Sinthea Schmidt/Sin **Tony Masters/Taskmaster **Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Serpent Society **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra **Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder **Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Appearances *Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' (unreleased) Trivia *In the comics, Sam Wilson is a Harlem native who moved to California and became a drug dealer, though this fact was revealed to be a collection of false memories planted by Red Skull. His plane crashed, and he was genetically altered with the ability to speak telepathically with birds. He is also the uncle of Jim Wilson, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk. Sam eventually took over as the new Captain America. *Falcon's suit in the film is more similar to the suit of his Ultimate comics variant than that of his Mainstream Universe version. *Falcon was the first African American superhero in mainstream comics. Behind the Scenes *Anthony Mackie was extremely disappointed to discover that the suit he would be wearing in Captain America: The Winter Soldier would not resemble the red spandex suit from the mainstream comics. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes